Cant Help Falling In Love With You
by crystalgirlalways
Summary: Harry and Draco are in love and not afraid to show the world. Getting Married is stressful, so is stress the only thing wrong with Harry or is it more. One-shot. Possible sequel. MPREG. Slash. No flame please, REad it or dont.Rewriten
1. Chapter 1

-Prologue-

No one would have believed him back then that Draco was fighting for the Light side. It all started with a boy. Harry Potter. In fourth year when the Triwizard Tournament transpired, Draco was jealous and afraid for Harry, although he would never say it aloud. Only his closest friends, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini knew about his feelings towards Harry. Draco's heart broke when Harry came back crying with Cedric Diggory dead in his arms. Teachers had to physically remove Harry from the body. It was the first time anyone had ever seen The-Boy-Who-Lived breakdown. It was at that moment that the Slytherin Trio decided to help Harry in any way possible to bring down the Dark Lord. They talked about their decision with Severus Snape and Albus Dumbledore.

Fifth year came and went. After Sirius's death, Albus thought that Harry should know that the three Slytherins had switched sides. All Harry did was nod and zone out, thus missing the worried looks. That summer Harry spent most of his time with Draco and began a friendship. It wasn't until the beginning of their sixth year that Harry and Draco noticed that their feelings had grown. On Christmas, they snuck out of their houses and met at the Quidditch Field, where they exchanged gifts. That was when Hermione and Ron figured out that a certain blonde boy was making their friend happier then they had ever seen him. Surprisingly, Ron accepted them.

Draco and Harry did not tell their family or closest friends anything until February. That summer, war broke out and Harry spent most of his time training. At the beginning of August, Harry Potter known as The Boy Who Lived was now known as The Boy Who Defeated the Dark Lord. During their seventh year Harry and Draco came out to the world. Their friends and family saw that no matter what people did to try and break them, they could not tear them apart. In response their love grew stronger.

-April 29-

"Wow Harry two days until you can celebrate your one and a half year anniversary with Draco. What are you going to give him?" Hermione was sitting on Ron's lap. They had gotten together in the middle of the war, with the thoughts that if they were going to die, they would have no regrets. Ginny, who was heartbroken about Harry, slowly got over it and was now happily dating Neville. Both of them were sitting on the love couch, with Harry taking the other chair.

"Oh um…well I'm going to give him something special." Harry said blushing from head to toe. Hermione and Ginny had a knowing smile.

"What's that?" Ron said confused. Both girls burst out laughing at Ron and Neville's confusion and Harry's blush intensified. Hermione and Ginny whispered in their ears explaining to them.

"What is so special about sex, I mean it's not like you're a virgin." Ron said looking at Harry who was avoiding Ron's eyes. "You're a virgin, Harry?" Ron whispered, eyes wide causing Neville blush.

"Ron there is nothing wrong with being a virgin." Ginny said, backing up Harry.

"Harry, you really love him." Hermione said softly looking in Harry's eyes.

"Yeah, I do. I have everything planed, but I need your help. If you can keep people away from the Room of Requirement that night would be helpful." Harry looked at them inquiringly. They nodded in response. Ever since Harry and Draco had come out, they could hardly be alone. With everyone trying to ruin their relationship, they had kept changing their anniversary date.

As the Gryffindors were talking, so were the Slytherins in their common room.

"So Dray, what are you going to do with Harry? Its one year right?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, well one and a half, we both agreed that we're celebrating it in the Room of Requirements. Harry is going to ask Hermione to ward off that area insuring that we will be alone. I don't know what he's planning but I got Dobby to fix a special dinner then I'm going to ask Harry 'the Question'." Draco picked invisible fuzz off his shirt giving his friends time to take in what he had said.

It wasn't long before…"EEEEEEEEEE" Pansy screamed and hugged Draco. "That's wonderful, oh I can't wait. Can I help plan? There so much to do." Pansy was jumping up and down. Blaise and Draco rolled their eyes at her.

"Pansy I haven't asked him yet and how do you know he'll say yes?" Draco asked, clutching a small box. It was then, that Blaise and Pansy noticed that Draco was scared.

"Dray, Harry loves you. I don't think he'll say no." Pansy told her friend.

"Yeah and if he does, just remember you're a Malfoy and a Malfoy never gives up." Blaise said patting Draco on the back.

"Your right, I guess I'm just nervous." Draco smiled and they continued to make more plans.

-May 1-

It was a tiring day. Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise were warding the area so that everyone but Harry, Draco, Pansy, Ginny, Blaise, Ron, Hermione and Neville would think that they had forgotten something and turn around to go and get it. Pansy, Ron and Neville were with Dobby fixing the room for the happy couple. This was their gift to them. After Hermione, Ginny, and Blaise were done they went in to help the others. They had gotten permission from Dumbledore to skip all of their classes much to Hermione's displeasure.

They got done, just in time for dinner. When they stepped outside Harry and Draco came up holding hands.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked.

"What are we doing here? I tell you, we decided to make you two a gift, which by the way took all day, making me miss all my classes. Now, I'm behind on everything and its going take me all night to catch up. So you two better be thankful and not waste it." Hermione told them. Everyone behind her rolled their eyes.

"Thank you Hermione." Harry hugged her.

"Well it was no problem for me." Hermione said calming down, over her shoulder, Harry saw Ron trying not to laugh and Pansy and Blaise looking shocked at her quick mood change.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone, have fun!" Pansy smirked pulling Blaise away. Draco saw Hermione whisper something in Harry ears, before getting pulled away by Ron.

"What was that?" Draco asked causing Harry to blush.

"You'll see later, shall we?" Harry said stepping into the room.

"Wow." Draco said looking around. The room was a deep red color with hundreds of candle lit casting a soft glow. On one side there was a wall with one black curtain. Music was playing. And there was a table set for two, with food on it. Draco smiled at Harry, leading him over to the table. The two ate and talked. When they finished their dinner, Draco stood up taking Harry's hand leading him to the middle of the room, just as the song Can't Help Falling in Love with You by Elvis Presley started to play.

Holding each other close Harry, silently sung the song in Draco ear.

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help

Falling in love with you

Shall I stay

Would it be a sin

If I can't help

Falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Darling so it goes

Some things are meant to be

Take my hand

Take my whole life too

For I can't help

Falling in love with you

For I can't help

Falling in love with you"

"I love you Draco." Harry said before he gently kissed him. When they broke for air, Draco looked at Harry.

"Harry, I love you too. And there's something I want to ask you?" Draco said getting nervous.

"What?" Harry asked noticing Draco looking nervous.

"Harry, when I first met you, you turned my friendship down. I was so angry and embarrassed, because you were the first person to do so. Throughout the years, I tried to make your life as miserable as possible. Then without knowing it, you saved me that night in fourth year, when you came back hurt with Cedric in your arms. I never saw you cry before; it broke my heart to see you like that. Then over the summer, I went to Uncle Sev to ask for help. I never knew how hard it was for him to play both sides and keep sane but I did it during fifth year. When Sirius died, I saw how broken you were, and I wanted to change that, but I didn't know how. I wanted you happy again. When we got together, I was so happy and I vowed that nothing would keep me away from you. You make me happy, and I don't know what I would do without you. I know that we have something special, and I have never pushed you into something that you didn't want. Knowing your life, I can understand a little, why you're afraid to let yourself love or be loved. I was patient with you and I showed that no matter what, I would stay by your side through everything, thick or thin. But I want more from you, and if you are not ready that's okay too, I can wait forever for you. Harry what I'm trying to say is that, will you marry me." Draco asked getting on one knee holding a little black box. Harry's eyes widen in shock starting at the box, inside it was a silver ring in the shape of a snake.

"Yes Draco, I'll marry you." Harry said smiling. Draco smiled putting the ring on Harry's finger then kissing him tenderly. Harry pulled away.

"I have something for you too." Harry smirked and dragged Draco in front of the black curtain. Pulling the cord, the curtain open to reveal a King size bed in green covers. Candles magically lit up when the curtains opened.

"Harry what's this?" Draco asked.

"I want to be with you emotionally and physically. I meant what I said. I love you Draco, and I want to be with you. Make love to me, Draco all night." Harry whispered, and instead of answering in words Draco kissed him and made his request reality.

Draco woke up to Harry snuggled up against him. Smiling, he kissed Harry's head waking Harry up.

"What time is it?" Harry asked dazed.

"It's still early. How are you?" Draco chuckled. He saw Harry staring at the ring.

"A little sore, but okay. I can't wait to tell everyone. They're going to be so surprised." Harry giggled into Draco chest.

"Not everyone actually." Draco said. Harry looked at him. Sighing, as Draco sat up against the headboard with Harry.

"You know that I'm a pure-blood, well we do things a certain way. Well, while you were out doing something with Hermione and the Weasley children, I had lunch with my parents, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Uncle Sev and Mr. Lupin. I asked for their blessing and asked for your hand." Draco looked at Harry.

"Did they give us their blessing?" Harry asked nervously.

"Yes and my mother gave me this ring. It's been in the family for generations. I think I surprised Mr. Lupin though by including him."

"Yea he's like that but thank you. You do know that I don't need their permission or blessing, right? I would have said yes even without it." Harry said looking into Draco's eyes.

"I know, but I still had to do this. Pansy, Blaise and they are the only ones that knows so have fun shocking people." Draco laughed and Harry joined in.

"Come on it is nearly time for breakfast, join me in the shower." Draco said looking at Harry with lust and love in his eyes.

-Same day – Breakfast-

"Oh where are they?" Hermione said worried. Pansy and Blaise were invited to sit with them. Ron and Hermione were sitting together. Blaise and Pansy were sitting next to them as Ginny was sitting with Neville on the other side of the table. Ever since Draco and Harry came out, the four couples took turns with the tables. At breakfast, they sat at the Gryffindor table, lunch was at the Slytherin table and dinner was optional.

"Relax Mione, they'll be here." Blaise said gathering food on his plate. Halfway though breakfast, the doors opened to a very giddy Harry and a happy Draco. The couple sat down, Harry giggling, and Draco smirking whenever they looked at each other.

"So Draco did you ask him?" Pansy asked leaning forward and smiling wide.

"Yes." Draco answered, looking at Harry, who was eating between his giggles fits.

"Harry, what's going on? Are you okay, mate?" Ron asked looking between curious and worried.

"DracoaskedmetomarryhimandIsaidyes." Harry said excitedly.

"What!" All but Draco asked at the same time. But Harry continued to giggle.

"He said 'Draco asked me to marry him and I said yes.' Merlin it's not that hard to figure out, all you have to do his to look at his hand." Draco said smirking Silence followed Draco's response to everyone.

"Congratulations you guys. See I told he wouldn't say no." Pansy said taking a drink.

"Wait your engaged…to marry…Draco?" Ron asked. Harry nodded.

"Harry I am so happy for you." Hermione said clapping her hands.

"Yeah me too." Ginny and Neville said.

-May 22-

Spring break had arrived. The group went to newly furnished 12 Grimmauld Place, Molly and Narcissa took over planning the wedding, which was a relief to Harry and Draco. They would make the final approval. That morning, Draco woke up to the sound of heaving, turning his head he saw Harry in the bathroom throwing up. Getting up, he went to the bathroom grabbing a washcloth to wipe Harry's forehead.

"Sorry to wake you up. I don't know what's wrong with me." Harry said leaning against the tub.

"Hey don't apologize for this. You're sick, you don't feel warm." Draco said checking Harry temperature.

"Yea but I just feel awful, Dray." Harry said drowsily, closing his eyes, before opening them again to lean over the toilet and began to throw up again. Once he was done, Draco took the washcloth and washed his face.

"Come on lets get you into bed." Draco helped Harry up, half dragging, half carrying Harry to bed.

"Bed sounds nice. Sleep good." Harry murmured against Draco half asleep. Draco smiled as he tucked Harry in. The next morning, Draco was surprised to see Harry up, although he did not have as much energy as he usually did. Draco kept a close eye on him. After lunch Narcissa, Molly, Harry, and Draco, agreed to make June 29th the wedding date.

-Back in School after Spring Break…-

Harry didn't want to worry anyone, so he kept the fact that he was sick from everyone. This was really easy to do so at school, until he had potions. Ron and Hermione found him in the girl's bathroom on the third floor, throwing up. Mourning Martha, who had a thing for him, went and got his friends. As soon as Harry saw them, he started to cry, and they all rushed to him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ron asked him as Hermione checked his temperature.

"I don't know. I keep throwing up, can't sleep, or eat. Something is wrong with me." Harry burst into tears again. Hermione looked at Ron and nodded. Both helped Harry get up, and walk towards the Hospital Wing. At the entrance, Harry didn't even notice Ron disappear. Walking in, Madam Pomfrey saw Harry and rushed him to a bed.

Ron ran like he was on fire to get to potions class, slamming the door open.

"MR. WEASLEY. YOU ARE LATE AND DON'T SLAM THE DOOR. 5 PIONTS FROM GRYFFINDOR." Severus said angrily thinking that Ron would go to his seat, when he didn't Severus knew something was wrong.

"Well what is it?" Severus asked irritated, not really caring that Ron was out of breath.

"Harry…sick…Draco…Hospital…Wing…ran fast…now." Ron said breathing heavily. The whole class looked at him in confusion, before his word sunk in. Draco ran out the door with Ron right behind him, before Servers could say anything. The students watched as Severus pinch the bridge of his nose, muttering under his breath, "That boy will be the death me, I just know it." He vanished Draco's potion. The class knew that Severus would let Draco redo later.

Draco and Ron made it to the Hospital in record time; Madam Pomfrey had just finished checking a very upset Harry, when the two rushed in. Ron stopped by Hermione's side and Draco practically threw himself on Harry.

"Harry are you alright? Ron said you were sick and I came as fast as I could. What's wrong?" Draco rambled on not seeing Poppy standing there but Harry burst into tears.

"I think I'm dying," was all Harry said making Madam Pomfrey laugh.

"Oh Harry, your not dying, your going to live." Madam Pomfrey said patting Harry on the back, handing him tissues. The others relaxed a little knowing that Harry was okay.

"Then what's wrong with me?" Harry calmed down after hearing her reassurances.

"When was the first and last time you had sex?" Madam Pomfrey asked, ignoring the red faces of the four students after hearing the question.

"May first was the first time and the second was a couple days ago." Harry answered softy, picking at his blanket, not looking up.

"Well it probably happened on May first and I correctly assume that you were with Draco." Madam asked and they nodded.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"Well because, you are pregnant Mr. Potter." Madam Pomfrey smiled as the news sank in the fours heads. Each had a different reaction. Harry was in between shock and happy, Ron and Draco both fainted and Hermione smiled stepping over Ron and hugged Harry. Meanwhile, Madam Pomfrey woke Draco and Ron.

"Oh, Harry, Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Hermione said, knowing that Harry had always wanted a family.

"Thank you. Wow, a baby. Wait how's that is possible?" Harry asked as Draco sat next to him and Ron patted him on the back.

"Well men getting pregnant is rare, but its does happen. Studies show that it is in the genes pass down, most likely from your father's side. I have yet to see it happen in a Muggle-born male." Madam Pomfrey said handing him potions and then went into detail with all four of them about what's to come and how they can help Harry.

Harry stayed in the Hospital Wing that night with Draco at his side. By morning everyone knew that Harry and Draco were going to be parents in nine months. Everyone was shocked about it, but gradually accepted the news, and asked question.

Severus surprised everyone, when he 'forced' Harry to help grade papers and organize the cabinets instead of making potions, as most were very harmful. It wasn't long until graduation came. They were so busy with planning both the wedding and room for the baby. They were frustrated and going crazy. Everyone forced them out of the house, so they didn't have to worry about anything for one night. When they returned home, to everyone relief, they were all lovely-dovey again. Then came June 29.

-June 29-

The day was nice and warm with a slight breeze. The wedding was held in the Weasley's backyard. Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minster of Magic, was also their Minister. Everyone wore pastel colors. Draco and Harry decided to wear the color of the opposite's eyes. So Draco wore green, and Harry wore blue. Ron and Pansy were standing beside Harry and Hermione and Blaise were standing beside Draco, they were wearing blue-green colors. They invited 50 people, even the Durselys, who surprised Harry by actually showing up. They changed during the war realizing the danger.

Harry didn't want reporter's there, which was an insult to the Malfoy family, expect Draco, Lucius, and Narcissa fully understood his decision. They had Colin as their photographer. Bill and Fleur little girl, Victoire was the flower girl. When everyone was seated, the ceremony began.

"We are here today, for a joyful union. We are here to witness two people in love, be bonded for life. If there is any objections about this union speak now." Kingsley paused, eyes sweeping over the guest and nodded his approval of the silence. "Good, now Harry, Draco face each other and hold hands. We have all looked at the face of evil and darkness. But look at each other and see only the good and love in each other's eyes. Now repeat after me, Draco. 'I Draco, take thee, Harry, to love, and cherish, in sickness, in health, from now to eternity.'" Kingsley said to Draco.

"I, Draco take thee, Harry, to love and cherish, in sickness, in health, from now to eternity." Draco said as he slipped a silver-bonding ring on Harry's finger that Ron handed him.

"Now you Harry." Kingsley said, turning to look at Harry.

"I, Harry take thee, Draco, to love and cherish, in sickness, in health, from now to eternity." Harry said as he too, slipped a silver- bonding ring on Draco's finger that Blaise handed him.

"With this silk ribbon tie may your love for each other strengthen and grow as you start on your journey together." Kingsley said tying a thin silk ribbon around their joined wrist.

"Do you, Draco, take Harry Potter as your friend, lover, husband, and partner?" Kingsley asked.

"I do." Draco said, and the silk ribbon brightened.

"Do you, Harry, take Draco Malfoy as your friend, lover, husband, and partner?" Kingsley asked again.

"I do." Harry smiled at Draco, as the silk brightened brighten and then covered their hands completely.

"You may seal your union with a kiss." Kingsley smiled at the couple as they leaned in and gently kissed each other on lips. As they kissed the silk ribbon melted into their skin bonding them together forever.

As they broke the kiss, they heard clapping and realized that they were finally together forever.

"May I now introduce you to Mr. Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter." Kingsley said, and the couple walked down, hand in hand, with Blaise and Pansy, then Hermione and Ron, following behind. Everyone got up and went to the other side of the house. Their first dance was to the song "Cant Help Falling in Love with Love" by Elvis Presley and Harry held Draco close singing his ear.

* * *

**Thanks to** millipi12 for being my beta in this story.


	2. IMPOTANT NOTICE

IMPORTANT

NOTICE

My internet will be down starting tomorrow, because I'm moving. So it will be a couple weeks till its back up. I am almost done with a new story, but unfortunely it will not be finish in time. So when I can get my internet up (in a few weeks), I will post my story ASAP. So sorry for the inconvenience, please forgive me and be patience. I have not forgotten you. Thank you all

Nikki

PS: if I can get to a library, I see if I can post sooner.


End file.
